hu_ecs_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is one of the female protagonists of Equestria Campus Supremacy. It is based on the My Little Pony character of the same name, as well as its human counterpart from the film series. She is a very studious and friendly teenage girl and studies at Canterlot High School at the beginning of the show. Unlike the series the show's based on, She is born in the same human universe with a similar personality to herself in Friendship Is Magic instead of a semi-antagonistic personality in Equestria Girls: Friendship Games or the counterpart who came from the ponyverse. She represents the element of Magic and she is voiced by Tara Strong in English, Aya Hirano in Japanese and Carla Castañeda in Spanish. Personality Twilight Sparkle in the series is a teenage girl who likes to read and consult books, as well as studying, making science and hanging out with her bestest friends. Also, she is an expert in Magic when her new friend Jasper Geronimo brings the magic, and also an expert in solving problems within people, family and friends. Even with Sunset Shimmer, which they became best friends, but also enemies when they try to win the heart of Flash Sentry, as she goes crazy. However, she has her friends to make her feel normal and fine whether she is crazy or her heart breaks. Twilight used to be more interested in literature until the day she started making friends in Middle School as Celestia encourages her family to make friends. Even if she has amazing friends, she is still interested in literature, as she consults books and keeps reading them as a hobby. Twilight Sparkle knows anything about the history of the Equestrian States. Original Biography Friendship Is Magic Twilight Sparkle lives in Canterlot until Princess Celestia sends her to Ponyville. Accompanied by Spike, Twilight checks the town's preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and befriends the rest of the main characters. The celebration is interrupted when Nightmare Moon, Celestia's nemesis, returns to power and threatens to bring eternal night to Equestria. Twilight and her friends discover the Elements of Harmony and use them to defeat Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia gives Twilight permission to remain in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship. Throughout the series, Twilight learns about the trials and rewards of friendship, periodically sending friendship reports to Princess Celestia. On rare occasions, Twilight and her friends work together to defeat powerful villains such as Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, and Lord Tirek. In Magical Mystery Cure, Twilight completes an ancient unfinished magic spell with her deep understanding of friendship. Princess Celestia tells Twilight that she is ready for the next stage of her life, and Twilight is transformed into an Alicorn and crowned a princess. Princess Twilight Sparkle becomes the ruler of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom in the season four episode Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle#History Equestria Girls First Movie: Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Twilight and Spike teleport to a human world to retrieve the stolen element of magic from Sunset Shimmer. Twilight and Spike enter Canterlot High and meet the human counterparts of their Ponyville friends. When Twilight discovers that Principal Celestia will award the crown to the Princess of the Fall Formal dance, she decides to run for Princess. She wins, despite a smear campaign orchestrated by Sunset Shimmer, and receives the crown at the dance. However, Sunset Shimmer takes the crown by force and transforms into a rage-filled demon. She hypnotizes the students, whom she plans to use as an army to invade Equestria. When she attacks Twilight, Twilight's friends shield her and inadvertently activate the magic of friendship. They defeat Sunset Shimmer, who is remorseful for her actions. After the dance, Twilight and Spike return to Equestria. Twilight feels more confident about being a princess than before. She bumps into Flash Sentry, who she encountered several times in the human world, and blushes. Twilight's friends tease her for having a crush, but she denies it.http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle#My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls Second Film: Rainbow Rocks In the film, the reformed Sunset Shimmer uses a magical book to write a note to Princess Celestia that magically appears in a book in Celestia's library. When Twilight sees this book, she senses that her CHS friends need her help, so she and Spike go through a modified version of the Crystal Mirror to return to the human world. Once there, Twilight is told of the situation at CHS while also revealing her new status back home in Equestria as the Princess of Friendship. Twilight learns that her human friends are still able to assume half-pony forms after she returned home with the Element of Magic. She attempts to take out the Dazzlings at the pre-Battle of the Bands party immediately, only to find the magic of friendship not working. Believing that they need a counter-spell song to counteract the Dazzlings' song, Twilight struggles to come up with one as the Rainbooms battle their way to the finals to buy Twilight more time. When they are dropped into the basement of the amphitheater stage by Trixie and the Illusions, under encouragement from the Dazzlings, Twilight gives up hope, only to discover that the reason the magic of friendship never worked was because the Rainbooms had allowed a few minor suggestions that they could not agree upon to drive a rift into their friendships. That caused it to become warped into something the Dazzlings could feed upon to regain their powers, and render it powerless. Once the Rainbooms realize their error and make amends, together with DJ Pon-3, who was immune to the Dazzlings' spell thanks to her headphones, and Sunset lending her strength to them, Twilight and the band are able to overpower and destroy the Dazzlings' power sources, stripping them of their dark powers permanently, and leaving them to be forced off the stage in disgrace by the angry students and faculty. Afterward, Twilight returns home to Equestria, but thanks to how she was able to re-energize the portal, she can come back to visit anytime she wants. Sunset also takes it upon herself to write her friendship reports into her old journal for Twilight to read back in Equestria. After the credits roll, the human world's Twilight is seen piecing together some strange events that occurred at Canterlot High School. She talks to her non-sentient dog Spike. This version of Twilight looks extremely different as she has her hair in a bun and wears thick black glasses, similar to how pony Twilight is dressed when she plays a therapist to Rainbow Dash in Lesson Zero.http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle#My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls:_Rainbow_Rocks Shorts In Shake Your Tail, Twilight first appears in Shake Your Tail, where she helps her friends come up with a theme for the Spring Fling party at Canterlot High. She comes up with a classroom theme, but that idea does not sit well with the others.http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle#Shake_Your_Tail In Perfect Day for Fun, Twilight reappears in Perfect Day for Fun, where she spends some time with Fluttershy at the Canterlot High springtime carnival. At one point, she gives Fluttershy a Discord plushie, but Fluttershy smacks it with a Whack-a-Mole hammer. She and Fluttershy spend most of the short trying to find the others. They finally reunite at the photo booth. The friends all take some photos, but then Twilight tells them it is almost showtime and they take off to perform on the stage. In one photo montage, Twilight and Applejack drag a crying Fluttershy into a haunted house. However, Applejack and Twilight end up getting scared themselves while Fluttershy shows indifference towards it. The final scene shows Twilight and her friends looking through the photos on top of a ferris wheel.http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle#Perfect_Day_for_Fun In the novelization, Twilight is actually still in Equestria and, in the end, imagines that she is performing with her Canterlot High friends. In My Past is Not Today, Twilight briefly appears in a flashback offering her hand to Sunset Shimmer after her defeat.http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle#My_Past_is_Not_Today In Friendship Through the Ages, Twilight performs the song Friendship Through the Ages with the Rainbooms, singing the first verse on piano, and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer.http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle#Friendship_Through_the_Ages Third film: Friendship Games In the third Equestria Girls film, Twilight's human counterpart is revealed as attending Crystal Prep and is a member of the Wondercolts' rival, the Shadowbolts.http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle#Friendship_Through_the_Ages Abilities & Weapons As Celestia knew about the Magic, and Twilight was one of the chosen ones, she might use her magic, but also she might slash enemies and cut things like a papercut on a book. Her weapon of choice is a Magic Katana. She stated that her sword cuts stuff like getting a papercut from a book. It can be used for spells with sword striking experience and moves (as based on Bleach and Dragon Ball Z) She also uses her unicorn wand to do magic spells, such as magical beam shooting, object/person transformation, time freeze, teleport, etc. While her spells succeeds due to how talented she was, ocassionaly she fails or misfires its spells. Techniques *Magical Papercut (Magic Katana) *Purple Magic Beam (Magic) *Princess Dance of the Feudal Blades (Both) Families and Relationships Families Night Light Sparkle Twilight Velvet Spike Spike was adopted by his father and he lives with his foster sister, Twilight Sparkle. Shining Armor Friends & Interests Applejack Applejack was his best friend ever since her childhood and youth and he is the first of her best friends. He said that whenever that happens, he will always be there to help any person in need. In "Best Night, Worst Rivalry", After they were tied and Sunset kissed Flash in the cheek after sweeping off her feet, Twilight started crying and Applejack comforted her on the mirror after letting Granny Smith take charge. In "Fighting Our Own Demons", Twilight understood that Sunset and Flash were perfect for each other, and Applejack wants to take her to eat Apple Pies in his house to make her feel better. In later seasons, after having values towards her friendships and getting over her crush, she starts to develop feelings for him as she gives her thanks to him for getting her out of depression. Rainbow Blitz TBA Flash Sentry As similar to Equestria Girls, she has a crush on Flash Sentry when she first met him. However, in this series it would be different, as she would imply that Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry would go back together and she became jealous and thinks through a plan to win his heart. Although both Sunset and her were friends, but she doesn't want to ruin its friendship. Eventually, Flash Sentry is okay to be just friends with Twilight while developing his romantic friendship with Sunset. Sunset Shimmer She is Sunset's best friend after she reformed her. When it comes to having Flash Sentry's heart, they become frenemies without telling each other to make their friendship in jeopardy. Their rivalry presumely ended after a "truce" between friends in "Fighting Our Own Demons" after Sunset prefers the fact that they can be friends with someone who isn't being a boyfriend of theirs, hence Flash and Twilight's friendship Pinkie Pie TBA Fluttershy TBA Rarity TBA References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters